Single dose capsules for preparing beverages are known. They comprise a certain portion of a substance that is used for preparing the beverage, such as coffee, tea or cocoa. The substance may be present in particular in powder or granulate form. In certain kinds of the single dose capsules the substance is held within a beaker-shaped filter, where the filter is formed in such a way that it forms a volume for accommodating the substance. In particular, single dose capsules for preparing drip coffee are known, comprising a beaker-shaped shell, a beaker-shaped filter arranged within the shell and attached to the shell at least along its upper rim and a cover sealed to the shell sealingly closing the capsule.
Several apparatuses and methods for manufacturing the beaker-shaped filter and inserting the filter into the capsule are known.
For example, EP 2 093 148 B1 (Opem S.p.A.) relates to a plant for manufacturing single-dose capsules for preparing beverages, comprising a conveyor for advancing the shells in succession along a production line. The plant further comprising at least a single forming and inserting device for forming individual beaker-shaped filters of filtering material and for releasing each of the beaker-shaped filters inside an impermeable shell, means for adjusting the level of each beaker-shaped filter inside the shell, and welding means for welding the upper rim of the filters to the upper edge of the shells.
The device is of a rather complicated construction and requires considerable space in a direction perpendicular to the work flow direction of the device.
DE 10 2008 029 471 A1 (Packaging Technologies) discloses a method and device for feeding a filter to a capsule. The filter is fed with high speed to a position which is defined by a hard stop. Subsequently, it is precisely positioned and finally fed to the capsule. The high speed feeding may be accomplished by employing a stream of air, feeding to the capsule may be effected using a holder and a pusher.
This device requires the feeding of formed filters from a filter forming station to the line where the filters are inserted and attached to the capsules. This causes an increased footprint of the entire plant and requires rather complicated means for handling the formed filters.